The invention relates to a bridge connector for electrically connecting mainly parallel pins, for instance, the connector pins mounted on a printed circuit board.
Conventional methods to connect such pins entail the use of a bridge or jumper contact which can be slid over the two pins to be connected. Generally the location of this bridge contact is such that it extends above the top of said pins. The disadvantage inherent in the earlier method of interconnection lies in the lack of space available above the pin ends, and particularly, in the inaccessibility for subsequent connection of said pins by a plurality of bridges to adjacently located pins on the printed circuit board. The latter can cause a problem especially in applications where it is necessary to mutually connect a number of pins for obtaining a desired or programmed electrical interconnection.